


Do Your Own Christmas

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Klaine Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer





	Do Your Own Christmas

“Do I want to know what you’re doing?” was the first thing Blaine asked when he got home.

The sight that greeted him in their living room was an unusual one and while he had seen Kurt do DIY before he hadn’t expected to walk in on his husband shirtless and hammering away in the middle of the living room.

“Oh hey babe,” Kurt turned to face the man he loved and paused his actions momentarily, “how was work?”

Blaine took off his coat and slung it over the sofa as he approached the other man and sat down next to where Kurt was kneeling, “it was uneventful, I’m glad to be home with you.” 

Kurt smiled and put the hammer down and stood up, “I’m glad you’re home too,” Kurt said helping his husband off of the ground, "how about I make us some hot chocolate so we can spend some quality time together before dad and Carol drop off the twins?”

“Is that where they are?” Blaine said patting down his clothes, “I thought it was quiet!”

Kurt giggled and shook his head, “yeah well, dad offered to take them both to see Santa and I wasn’t going to say no.”

“I thought we were taking them tomorrow,” Blaine pouted following his husband into the kitchen.

“And we still can,” Kurt said turning on the coffee machine, “do you mind making the drinks while I clear up?”

“Not until you tell me what that mess is...” Blaine said raising his eyebrow.

Kurt smiled, “okay but you have to keep it a secret.”

“When have I not kept a secret?”

“Good point,” Kurt said as he opened the closet door on the other side of their living room, “don’t laugh okay...it was a spare of the moment thing.”

“I’m not going to la-“ Blaine stopped mid-sentence as he watched his husband pull out a homemade wooden ornament. It was roughly 3 ft tall and was in the shape of a Christmas tree.

“No way!” Blaine said walking around the kitchen counter and into the living room, “Kurt that’s amazing!”

Kurt blushed slightly as Blaine admired his handiwork, “I thought we could decorate one each with the twins and then have them as decorations in the yard.”

“That’s such a wonderful idea!” Blaine said happily, “I’m leaving you home alone more often!”

The taller man let out a small laugh and shook his head, “as lovely as that sound... I need you around to inspire me more,” he said, “I actually got the idea while we were cuddling this morning.”

“Is that so?” Blaine said setting the wooden tree back into the closet and then lacing his fingers with Kurt’s. He stepped closer and breathed out heavily as if the presence of his husband got rid of all the stress that had happened that day. 

“Well how about I inspire you some more?” Blaine said before kissing the other man just beneath the collarbone. 

Kurt shivered and the two of them smiled before leaning in to kiss each other. 

There was something about the way Kurt's lips melting against his own that made Blaine feel incredible.The kiss only lasted a second but it was a second of pure heaven for both of the Anderson-Hummel men.

Kurt moaned as Blaine stepped away and almost pouted, “well I’m definitely inspired,” he said cheekily, “I’m not sure that it’s for woodwork though.”

The two of them shared a  few seconds of laughter before the sound of the coffee machine filling up their cups called the younger of the two back to the kitchen. He briefly kissed Kurt’s cheek and then made his way into the other room happily.

“I think this is going to be one of the best Christmas’s ever Kurt,” he said as he set the drinks on the counter and added sweeteners, “I’m so happy with you.”

Kurt smiled as he put the half-completed tree into the closet, “I’m happy with you too.”

 

 


End file.
